spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Californian Plains (New Pleistocene)
Taking up the central and southern parts of California, a flat grassland with scattered trees, but it also become very cold due to winters were coming to California due to the new ice age. However, it has a very warm Mediterranean climate due to summers. Californian Plains *The California blackbuck, Antilope cervicapra maximelius, '''is a descendant of blackbucks that were introduced by humans. They prefer the open spaces in very large herds. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors, but are brown in fur color. *The '''Californian kudu, Tragelaphus strepsiceros barboii, is a descendant of greater kudus that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The California eland, Taurotragus oryx californi, is a descendant of common elands that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Californian blesbok, Damaliscus pygargus pacificii, is a descendant of blesboks that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The California elephant, Elephas maximus californi, is a descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. They are the largest herbivores of California. *The Californian cheetah, Acinonyx jubatus californicus, descended from cheetahs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but with large blotchy spots and three dark wide stripes extending from their neck to the tail, making them resemble modern king cheetahs. *The plains cougar, Puma campumorus, is a descendant of cougars that evolved to be a grassland animal instead of a forest animal. It is built more like a leopard than a cougar, and is slightly smaller than its ancestors. *The Californian lion, Panthera leo californi, descended from African lions that escaped from zoos. They are the apex predators of the plains. They resemble the long-extinct American lion. *The Californian spotted hyena, Crocuta crocuta californi, descended from spotted hyenas that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The California plains sika dee'r, ''Cervus nippon californicus, descended from sika deer that were brought to California by humans. They are similar to their ancestors. *The '''Californian zebra, Equus quagga californicus, descended from plains zebras that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but they are dark gray and white instead of black and white. *The Californian wild horse, Equus ferus parvensii, a descendant of domestic horses, they resemble Przewalski's horse, but are slimmer and have color variations of orange (similar to Przewalski's horse), white, gray, brown, tan, and black. *The Californian giraffe, Giraffa californicus, descended from giraffes that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are of the largest herbivores in California. *The Californian wild dog, Lycaon pictus darlickii, descended from African wild dogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. They face competition with Californian gray wolves, despite that, they're still thriving. *The California camel, Camelus californicus, is a descendant of hybrids of dromedary and Bactrian camels that escaped into the wilderness of California. it has a single hump on its back that is highly degenerated, due to living in a more humid environment. It is about the size of a Bactrian camel. *The California pronghorn, Antilocapra americana californicus, descended from pronghorns that migrated to California when most of California was connected to the rest of USA. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Californian dhole, Cuon alpinus parvensii, is a descendant of Ussuri dholes that were introduced to North America and others had escaped from zoos. They are larger than their ancestors (about the size of Dalmatians). *The Californian aurochs, Bos californii, is descendant of domestic cattle, they resemble Hereford cattle, but without the white patches. They run in large herds. *The Californian buffalo, Syncerus caffer californii, is a descendant of African cape buffaloes that escaped from zoos or safari parks. Unlike their ancestors, they now have brownish grey fur and they have stronger and slightly large horns to defend themselves against bears and other predators. *The Californian bongo, Tragelaphus eurycerus pharaohii, is a descendant of from bongos that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but they became more adapted to the plains. *The Californian elk, Cervus canadensis californii, a large cervid that is found throughout California. The Californian elks are identical to the other subspecies of elk, but with greenish-brown fur. *The Californian gray wolf, Canis lupus californicus, descended from gray wolves that migrated to California. They roam the plains of California. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. *The Californian nilgai, Boselaphus tragocamelus californicus, is a descendant of nilgais that were introduced to North America by humans. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Californian scimitar oryx, Oryx dammah pacificii, is a descedant of scimitar oryxes that escaped from zoos, safari parks, breeding programs or private farms after their ancestors were introduced to North America since 1960s. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Californian white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium californicus, is a descendant of white rhinoceroses that escaped from zoos or safari parks. It is very similar to its ancestors from Africa but is slightly larger and bulkier than its ancestors and has thick slightly-bluish gray skin. *The Californian black rhinoceros, Diceros pacificii, is a descendant of black rhinoceroses that escaped from zoos or safari parks. It is very similar to its ancestors from Africa but is slightly larger than its ancestors. *The Californian bison, Bison bison californii, A subspecies of American bison, that has shorter fur with dark rings around its eyes and white stripes on its face. They roam in large herds. Category:New Pleistocene Category:California